The Love I Never Had
by Petunia132
Summary: Videl is a senior at OSH. Her heart keeps getting broken and all she wants is a stable partner. She's just about ready to give up on love when her best friend's brother comes home from traveling with his dad. R&R. First shot at a fanfic. Lemon at the end.
1. A New View On Life Pt 1

**Hello! I don't own DBZ or any of its characters. This is in fact my first fanfiction so much critsism is appreciated.**

**_Enjoy_**

It was a regular night. A tuesday night to be exact. It's summer. And it's the perfect time for romance. Or maybe not..

"UGH! This sucks! I can't believe he dumped me over a text! What a jerk!"

I was screaming my lungs out. My love life was the worst, my longest relationship at that time was a month. The one that I just got dumped over.

"Look, it's for the best. He's not good for you anyway. Besides you don't need a boyfriend. You got me!" Thats my friend, Erasa. She's lucky. All the boys will just fall at her feet. But she has a good point there.

"Look, we're almost out of school. I dont want to leave Orange Star High without someone who will make me I want is a stable partner and then I'll look into marriage."

It's true. I always felt more secure knowing that I would graduate with someone supporting me. My dad was never there for me during my "teenage times" so for my first period, I thought I had cancer. Funny huh?

"Well look, I think you should wait until senior prom. If a guy asks you to prom, he likes you. If he asks you to go on a date, do it. Next thing you know a marriage is on the way!" Of course, thinking a little like THAT.

"No offense or anything, but I'm not just gonna get steady with a guy I dont like. Plus I'm just not skanky like that."

"I tried..." she said.

"I know."

Erasa looked a lil hurt. Then this crazy idea popped into her head. I could tell by the instant and gigantic smile that crossed her face. Oh Kami... what now?

''Well, I know I'm hooked up with your brother and all... But you never met mine huh? His names Gohan and he and Trunks have known each other since their birth.''

"Your brother, how come I never met him before? You and I are always partying it up at your house." She fell silent after that. I could see the memories flowing across her facial expression. The poor child is so forgetful..

"OH! It's because he was sent off with one of our relatives for 5 years of physical development!" For Erasa that was A LOT of big words...physical devopment?

"So your saying he's muscular? And when does he come home? Not like I care or anything, I'm just wondering cuz I'd like to meet this Gohan fella."

Suddenly Erasa looked excited like a child who was in DisneyWorld **(I dont own)**

"He'll be home in two days! EEEEE! Wait, I've gotta show him how I've matured too!" She looked like she was gonna have a panic attack.

"VIDEL, HELP ME!"

"Dude, chill out. Ok? Just be yourself. If he's anything like you, I'm sure he's got _some_ humor." I reassured her.

"Your right! Gohan was never one to be all serious. Except in a fight. Omigosh! I'm SO excited! AHHH!" I'm starting to worry about her. I wonder if she's been drinking Red Bull, or Monster? **(A/N: dont own)**

"Videl you have to meet my bro! He's a bit nerdy, but he's one of a kind!"

"Erasa, no. I don't wanna date someone I don't know, let alone marry! To much pain and trouble" She looked like her lil heart was broken.

"Gohan's not like that at all! Wait till you meet him, Videl! You'll absoulutely love him!"

The End...till next chappy ;)

**A/n: thanks for reading up to this point. i will update as soon as the next chapter is done. It was kinda short. I'll try to extend my chappies some. My writing isnt the best. but the story line is based on a true story,-my dreams.**


	2. A New View on Life Pt 2

**A/n: hey guys! i had some questions last chapter as to who the parents are and ages and stuff like that. so im here to answer some questions before i begin this chapter. Goku and Chichi are the parents of gohan and erasa, they're divorced. Chichi stayed at Mnt. Paozu, and Goku decided to travel around Asia. Bulma and Vegeta are parents of Videl and Trunks. Still married. Bulma, Vegeta, Goku, and Chichi are all at the age of 35-45. The kids are senoirs in high school. So 17-18 is about their age. Please R&R. I don't own anything of Akira Toriyama! So no lawsuits! **

**_Enjoy_**

**~Gohan's POV~**

"Ah-Ah...ACHOOO!" That was like the millionth time I sneezed today. Stupid dusty plane seats.

"Kami, bless you." said the older man beside me. He must think I'm sick.

"Thank you." I replied. He seemed so generous. It was a familiar feeling. Maybe a bit too familiar...

"Hey boy, you gotta girl? Cuz she might be talkin 'bout you." I looked upon him with curiosity.

"Uhh, no. I don't really." I said with the usual Son grin and scratched the back of my head, Son style.

"I see. Well, you should have one! There are so many pretty ladies out there! Gohan, when are you ever gonna get a girlfriend? Chichi wants some grandchildren!" I looked at him like he was crazy. Then it hit me like mom's frying pan.

"MASTER ROSHI? Is that you behind the magazine?" He looked up and I saw those signature glasses. Oh boy.

"Gohan, my boy! How have you been? It's about time you noticed who you were sitting with! Bring on the good times!" He hugged me in about twenty different bear hugs. I started choking!

"Master...Roshi! AHH! Can't... breathe! My face felt like it was turning colors.

"Whoops! Sorry Gohan. Been way to long since I last saw you." He then eyed me down suspiciously.

"So... why IS a handsom man like you still single? And on a plane?" Nosey old perv.

"Well, I'm coming back from training with my dad. I'm gonna go to high school and get a scholarship and-" I was instantly cut off.

"You should go to Orange Star High in Satan City! There are the hottest and prettiest ladies around there! Uh.. and the schools are good too." I sighed in dissaprovement.

"You never change, do you Roshi? " He gave me a big cheesy smile and and the peace sighn with his fingers. A clear and obvious, 'No'.

"I've been this way since the day I found out about women! Why on Earth should I settle for change now?" Of course, not one to accept revolution.

"Roshi, if you keep that up, you'll be on your death bed wth a hentai magazine on you face and your mini-me in your cold, dead hand.

"That really doesn't sound hlaf bad. Heh, maybe I'll even lose my virginity on my death bed!" He said as his words began to annoy me to no end.

"OK... I'm gonna just turn away and distract myself with my iPod." Thank Kami I had one. I would have gone crazy without. I put my earbuds in and turned the volume all the up, drowning out any outside noise.

This was going to be a long flight.

**~End Chapter~**

**So How'd ya like it? Just to be on the safe side, I don't own Apple (R)**

**Nor do i own the iPods (but i have one of my own) R&R. so i can find motiviation. THANKS! And yeah, this was a short chappy. It was just so I could give you a taste of how gohan interpret's things. ;)**


	3. It's all so new

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it took so long to update! But in the middle of typing my next chapter my pc crashed on me! I lost everything! Thankfully, I had written a hard copy. And so it will continue. I'm using my dad's computer for now. It's better than mine anyway.**

**~Enjoy~**

**Videl's POV**

"What part of 'NO' don't you get? I'm not going! (At least not with YOU)." I had yet again beaten down another flirt asking me to prom. That damn thing was a whole five months away! We just came back from fall break, for cryin' out loud!

"You know Videl, Gohan's coming home today! Did you forget?" Erasa drug out those last word & I could tell she was smiling very evil-devil-like. So I turned around and flashed an evil smile of my own, cuz I know she could pee her pants when I do that.

"Forget? Me? How could i? You've been shoving it down my throat all week." I said, venom clearly there.

"Uh. That's 'cuz I didn't want you to forget, silly. I'm really excited for you to meet him. And GUESS WHAT? He's coming to school with us!" I stood there in total shock. Gohan, really? At my school? I DIDN'T EVEN MEET HIM YET! I looked upon Erasa like she was a freaky-as-all-hell alien. -1

Suddenly I heard a buzzing sound. Coming from Erasa's pocket. She received a text from... her mom?

"He's home! My mom came to get us early!"

"Us?"

"No, Vegeta. Now c'mon!" She grabbed my wrist and we took off to where Trunks is usually found during the lunch hour, found him, and ran to the main office.

"Hey Ms. Son!" I said waving to her. She gave me a glare.

"Just Chichi, Videl. You know I don't like it when you try to make me feel old." She said with a faked smile. She scares me. We all got into her car and we were off to Erasa's house and the whole time I'm freaking out for two reasons. 1: Chichi is and insane driver. And 2: I was about to meet my best friends ever-so-hot-and-smart brother.

As I hopped out of the cramped vehicle, I saw this beautiful blue and silver motorcycle park at the house. And the guy riding it was ripped! He was wearing a black denim jacket, a navy blue muscle shirt (which showed off abs) and dark jeans. This guy was- wait what? I am NOT calling that guy hot. No way in hell will I be caught dead doing that!

"Hey, Gohan! How ya been?" So that really IS Gohan. Wait a sec. No….flipping …WAY!

He has a bike! And those rims, the helmet. It was like I was dreaming! And then he took off his helmet and smiled… I swore I fainted a little inside.

"I've been here and there, but mostly there. Haha." So he made a funny, I wonder if he's reall just a total asshole.

"Gohan! It's so good to see you! Bring on the hugs!" I could tell Erasa really did miss Gohan. I met Erasa a good six years ago in middle school, and he wasn't there since then. So He's been gone a long time

"I'd like you to meet my friend, Videl." She gestured towards me and I smiled and held out my hand.

"Videl Briefs. Nice to meet you!" I said as we shook hands.

"Nice to meet- Briefs? Trunks, you never told me you had a sister!"

"We didn't hang or talk enough for you to know."

"True. Well again, it is very nice to meet you. Even though Trunks had you in hiding." He sent Trunks a playful glare. And Trunks didn't miss it either.

"What's that supposed to mean?' He said and everyone just burst out laughing. And at the moment in time, I could tell that my world had completely changed.

**Gohan's POV**

That small difference in just one day is driving me nuts! I was up the next day, getting ready for school, when just 48 hours ago, I was up this early training with dad. As I walked downstairs for my lunch and a quick hug from mom, I couldn't help but think about last night.

**~Flashback~**

I inhaled the smell of Satan City. Boy, I missed the days where I was in the papers for saving the day. I think I'll start again soon. Maybe after a month after I move back in.

The ride home was short and it brought back memories. And then, out of the blue, came Mom's speeding car with a full back seat. Well all I have to do is follow. No major thinking to do. Yay for me!

After ten minutes of speeding, we were finally back home. And the doors on the car started opening. Mom, Erasa, Trunks and whoa. Hello gorgeous. And after many hugs, kisses and hello's we decided to go inside and just chill.

We talked for hours and every once in a while Erasa would whisper something to the girl named Videl, who happens to be Trunks' little sister. And after many hours of catching up, Trunks decided to call it a day. He and Videl went home, and turns out, me and Videl have all our classes together.

**~End Flashback~**

"Gohan? Gohaaan? Hellooo?" Erasa had been snapping her fingers and waving her hand in my face for awhile now. Maybe I shouldn't piss her off.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I'm really tired today." I said apologetically. She nodded in understanding. We were in Trunks' convertible on our way to school. By "we" I mean me, Videl, Erasa, and Trunks. Trunks was driving, Erasa had shotgun and me and Videl had the back seat. Of course Erasa would check back to see if I made a move on Videl. Are you kidding? I Just met her yesterday!

"So what are your hobbies?" Videl had asked trying to make some conversation.

"Martial arts, guitar, drums, drawing, Creative stuff basically. What about you?" I asked curious to see what kind of girl she was.

"Along the same lines, I do street fighting for fun, mostly stopping crime. I play bass, and I break multiple controllers a year for video games. Just a bunch of random stuff." And before I could open my mouth to reply, Erasa cut me off.

"OMG! WE SHOULD START A BAND! I'll sing, Trunks kicks your ass at guitar Gohan, sorry. You'll play drums though. Videl, you could do bass. IT'S PERFECT!" She liked the idea. A lot, too.

"Best idea I've heard in such a long time!" Trunks agreed. "Who's with me?"

"WE ARE!" The rest of us cheered in unison. "But what should we call it?" -2

And with that question, we all drifted into silence thinking up a good band name. And the thing that bugged us, none of us came up with a decent name.

Maybe this band thing is gonna be harder than we thought.

~End Chapter 3~

**I did it! I made it longer! Happy yet? You should be. If you noticed in the story the random number I put, it was because I needed to tell you something in my authors notes,**

**Videl has no idea what saiyans are. So she doesn't know about herself that much. But trunks does. This will be very important for the future.**

**I want YOU, yes YOU to help me think of a band name. I was never any good with these kinds of things, so my dear readers, this is your chance to show me your creativity. AND BE ORIGINAL thanks!**


	4. TradgedyFueled Hate

**Chapter 4: Tradgedy-Fueled Hate**

**A/n: Thanks so much to RazorClaw1184 for the band name suggestions! He was the only person to give me any at all! But I need you all to keep reviewing. When I see your reviews, I get all jittery and excited. It let's me know that someone sees my crap. BUt seriously though, when there are a lot of reviews piling up, I fell like you guys are gonna eat me for not updating sooner. So I write and update, and I won't get eaten. Lol! Enjoy.**

Gohan POV

I ran out of the door, not bothering to take my bike to school. I was too excited to care. I finally had it! I had the name for our band! I think they were going to love it. As I ran, I didn't notice the parking meter coming in my direction. Or more like I was comIng In It's dIrectIon. But eIther way, I was so lost In my excItement that I dIdn't notIce it. And at the last second, I saw it but it was too late.

*DONG*

"Aiieeee! My crotch!" I fell to the ground on my knees, and I resisted the urge to cry out and grab myself. I have never before felt such a pain that can make a grown man cry.

"Hey, Gohan! Do you need a ride?" Videl said as she pulled up in her car, she had the window rolled down.

"I would love one." I said as I slowly stood back up, and walked over to her car. As I reached for the door handle, she drove forward and the door was just out of reach.

"WHat's the magic word?" She said teasingly. I groaned and threw my head back.

"Please?" I said.

"Please with?" She said as she grinned evilly.

"With purple peep marshmallows on top?" I rolled my eyes.

"Ok!" she said as she opened the door.

"Thanks Videl. You are a lifesaver!" I said as i got in the car, I like I was forgetting something. OH! THERE IT IS!

"Oh hey, I finally came up with a name that we could use for our band!" I said as I buckled my seatbelt.

"Well, let's hear it." she said, clearly becoming impatient.

"How about 'Radical Z'?" I sais as I gave her a look of anticipation.

"I like it, it's really catchy. We'll have to ask Trunks and Erasa about it." she said not even bothering to look in my direction. She kept her head straight and her eyes on the road.

"Where is Trunks anyway?" I said, not even stopping to think why he wouldnt be here.

"He's at a doctors appoinment." she said as she turned into the parking lot of the school.

"What for?" I as I got out the small convertible. I closed the door and proceded to walk to the doors of the school.

"His lukemia." she said as she walked right by me and I stopped dead in my tracks. Lukemia... huh?

"Since when did all that happen?" I said as I ran up to catch up to her and fell into step beside her.

"we don't even know," she said as she hung her head slightly. "It just came out of nowhere." she said as she straightened back up "but i'm sure he'll grow out of it."

"How do you grow out of cancer?" I said raising and eyebrow at her. She averted her eyes and turned her head the other way. "Exactly, you don't. I've been in texts since I was a kid."

"But yet, your sister is the most retarded blonde I have ever met" she said as she elbowed me in the ribs, jokingly.

"But still, is there anything you can do about it at all?" I asked as we reaced her locker and she began spinning the lock to get to it's contents.

"Well, Mom has thought of a cure, but it has yet to be even made, tested on animal or humans, and sold over the counter at drug stores." She said, rolling her eyes as she slammed her locker shut.

"Why is Bulma dragging her feet? She needs to get off of her lazy ass!" I said as we started walking to class, which was on the second floor. I could have been up those in a blink of an eye. But 'm not sure what Videl would say if i did such a thing. Mom did tell me that I can't give Videl the slip. Oh boy.

"She's been real up on those cigs. It's been a bunch of bull shit. All she cares about is the money! My mother is such an ugly person!" she said as she slid the door open with a little more force than she intended. The door frame cracked and the door made an indentation in the wall.

"Well, maybe you should start spending the crap out of it." I said to her as we made our way to our seats.

"Nah, Dad would kill me if i did anything against Mom. He's got the strength for it too, spends all day in the training room. Got something to do with gravity and all this shit." she said as she plopped down in her seat and rested her head on her hand that was supported by her elbow and stuck out her bottom lip.

"If i know vegeta, he wouldnt hesitate." I ssaid as i sat in my place by her. Th erest of the day went without a peep from videl. Which reminds me. WHy did videl let me in the car when i said something about the purple peeps?

I got home that afternoon and went to bed after supper, my thoughts on everything that had happened that day. Not long after my head hit the pillow, i was out like a light.


End file.
